Pokemon Friend
by Cleon16
Summary: Harry Potter is the boy-who-lived but everyone thinks it's his twon Charlus. as Harry sets out on his journey trough the Hogwarts Regio he will meet more than just new friends. Everyone watch out Team Chaos is moving again. while Charlus struggles with his duties as the savior the 'black robed warrior' is moving in on Voldemort. parings unsure. rating T to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

_**Pokemon**_** Friend.**

Author: Cleon16.

Universe: Pokemon Universe.

Cross Over: Pokemon/Harry Potter.

Genre: Friendship, Adventure.

Main Character: Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize from the Harry Potter or Pokemon Universe.

Summary: In the Hogwarts Regio people think that Charlus Mark Potter defeated Voldemort that long time ago while Harry James Potter is ignored. In this wonderful world filled with Pokemon nothing is as it seems and the world is about to experience what a Harry on a mission means. Harry Potter assisted by people and Pokemon alike will show the world who defeated Voldemort and who is the strongest trainer. Accompanied by his loyal friends he will begin a journey to become the strongest but in the shadows Team Chaos starts to move again.

"Normal Speech"

_"Pokemon Speech"_

Chapter 1:

Tom Marvolo Riddle A.K.A. Lord Voldemort walked trough the streets of Godric's Hollow towards a certain house. A house he hadn't known the location of because of an Alakazam's psychic powers that had hidden the house in a protective shield. Only a secret keeper could tell people were the house laid and it so happened that the secret keeper of this house was one of his followers. The Potters, they lived in the house, had left the boys alone that night because of a full scale assault on the Phoenix Gym in Marauders Hollow by his followers. And while they were busy he walked calmly trough the front door, up the stairs and into the nursery where he found the Potter twins, one of them a plain kid and the other a future opponent. But which one is the one of the prophesy? Lord Voldemort looked at the two boys that were sleeping or better said they were because Harry the oldest of the two had woken up and was looking directly into his eyes with a look that seemed to say "What are you doing and make haste with it you know I don't like this". Voldemort took out a dark ball and threw it up in the air "Darkrai time to play" and his most feared Pokemon the being of darkness Darkrai came out. "Guguguhuy" or translated _"What do I have to do?"_ and Voldemort said "Shadow Ball on those two when I give the command but first (dum dum dum dummm) my speech" and in true power crazy dark lord style he began a long monologue. "Today will go down in history as the day that the 'light' will lose hope, the day that the 'dark' had its breakthrough. Today I Lord Voldemort the leader of Team Chaos will defeat the only person that could possibly stop me. Today the Potter's will come home and see the bodies of there children. Today the light will come here and see the body of there last hope. Today the dark will celebrate that even hope can't defeat me. Today Albus Dumbledore will realize he has lost. Today I will truly become the strongest." And on and on he went in his speech meanwhile Harry Potter the oldest of the twins was looking at Darkrai with a look of interest. Finally Voldemort seemed to reach the end of his rambling "Today we will celebrate the death of light and the birth of a better future. Darkrai my dear companion you may fire" He said and his Darkrai ended his staring battle with young Harry and said "Guguguu" or translated "Finally" and he charged a ball of shadows in his hands and fired at the twins.

Voldemort watched in perverted pleasure as the ball of shadows flew towards the twins. But then something happened he hadn't predicted. Young Harry jumped in front of his brother and took the full force of the attack. For a moment Voldemort thought "Such bravery" before his eyebrows that somehow survived his battle against his own humanity rose as he saw that the shadow ball had bounced of the boy and was about an inch from his face. "Wha-" he said before he and his Darkrai all of a sudden found themselves flung away from the house and as he flew away he thought "We will meet again Harry James Potter" before disappearing in the anime style 'pling'. Meanwhile Harry Potter fell back asleep with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead and a small V on his hand. Meanwhile his brother had woken up from a sudden pain in his hand were a snake like S was made into it. And that was how the Potter's found there twins and foolishly thought that Charlus Godric Potter was the boy-who-lived after the attack of the dark lord who was presumed dead by the world. And that was how history was thought to have gone for a very long time but the truth lay hidden in the mind of two persons. A near dead dark lord named Voldemort and a boy named Harry James Potter. And it was so that now nearly ten years later that the truth would finally begin to become clear. The journey of Harry James Potter trough the Hogwarts region was about to begin and Team Chaos was about to rise again.

"Harry! Charlus! Get down here this instant!" The voice of Lily Potter broke Harry out of his reading. He closed his book on advanced training and went downstairs to meet his mother. Today was a special day for him. It was his birthday today and he and his twin Charlus would be eleven as of today. And because of that today they would go to professor Weasley's laboratory to receive there first Pokemon with which they would begin their journey's tomorrow. The two boys had decided to travel separately but to keep in contact.

Technology had advanced over the years and nowadays a trainer had a Pokélink strapped to his/her arm on which they could chose to either send out a Pokemon, switch Pokemon from the boxes to their team or to open their menu. Also because of the increasing crime levels trainers tended to have weapons themselves which they used to protect themselves or to help their Pokemon in battle. The weapons used where mostly hand held weapons such as swords and axes. These weapons weren't allowed in official battles except when specifically stated this way in the rules. James Potter for that matter used a golden shield and a red blade supposedly made for Gryffindor, one of the 'founders' of the region. Meanwhile there mother used a long elegant sword often used for fencing and the more elegant battle styles. There were a lot of battle styles with the weapons ranging form completely defensive to completely aggressive. Most young trainers had some basic lessons in the basic fighting form as to prepare them for their journey. The weapons had quickly become a common sight in the region and there were even special tournaments were trainers would battle using only their swords or both swords and Pokemon.

Harry had decided that the basic training didn't satisfy him and had trained in private lots of times and had created his own style which was a no guard sword style but he hadn't decided on his swords yet but they would those their sword (first sword for some) later on the day after having chosen their starter Pokemon.

Choosing ones started Pokemon had also changed with the technology. Nowadays you had to file in a test on a digital console which would then chose one of the at that moment available Pokemon in its data and would give you it without you knowing which one you had.

The test would ask questions about your preferences and stuff like that and would then decide on which group your starter would come. The groups were Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuf and Slytherin named after the four 'founders' of the region. Gryffindor was known for fierce and rash, Ravenclaw was smart, Huffelpuf was known for loyalty and patience and Slytherin was cunning and ambitious. The four groups were represented by one of the typical Pokemon for that group. Gryffindor was an Arcanine, Ravenclaw a Noctowl, Huffelpuf a Linoone and Slytherin a Serperior.

While walking towards Professor Weasley's laboratory Harry was thinking of what kind of sword he would choose, he knew he wanted something with a good grip and a good blade because it fit him better but he hadn't decided on what kind yet. The color was also clear in his mind, he wanted it either midnight black or blood red. He also had chosen his outfit style already and would buy it from his money the first moment he had time for himself. He had decided on a completely black outfit made of black all terrain running shoes, a pair of black combat trousers with a black belt with a skull on its head, a tight fitting black shirt and a black battle robe and as last a large hooded black cape with the potter crest in blood red on his shirt on his right chest. He would have it all made of with Mareep wool laced Seviper scales which was one of the hardest materials used.

When they finally got down to taking their test Charlus being his parents favorite (they loved Harry too but Charlus just a bit more, Harry didn't mind much) went first. After a couple of minutes filled with Charlus answering questions about himself he cried out "I'm a Gryffindor!" and he received a red with golden ball used for Gryffindor starters. He tossed the ball high and a red light came out and there stood a proud Growlithe looking at everyone as if he was their better. "Yes I have a Growlithe!" Charlus said while hugging his new partner. His parents went to him and they went on towards the exit to wait for Harry.

Harry walked towards the console and touched the start button on the screen. The first question came on and the test began.

Q: Are you a boy or a Girl?

A: Boy.

Q: Name?

A: Harry James Potter.

Q: what stat is the most important to you?

A: all of them.

Q: what kind of moves do you teach you're Pokemon?

A: the ones that fit with their stats.

Q: what makes a Pokemon strong in your opinion?

A: a truly strong Pokemon has been trained by its trainer with love and care but also a strong hand. The Pokemon has moves that fit its stats such as physical based Pokemon's have physical based moves etc. the Pokemon and their trainer have to trust each other completely otherwise you won't win a single thing later on.

Well my dear boy its clear to me that you are truly only fit for one group and that is …

Well that was the first chapter of my new fanfiction.

some of you may know me from y previous fiction: Lost Take Over but I can asure everyone the story isn't dead only sleeping for a undetermined time.

this story will be a Harry Potter/Pokemon Crossover as you have noticed and the focus will be on Pokemon.

this story is a mix of story lines I liked to try:

1. Harry Potter/Pokemon.

2. Twin Harry.

3. Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived.

Enjoy and please review and NO FLAMES or I will send a gengar to you when you sleep and make you dream of a naked Albus Dumbledore mooning you in public. *evil cackles*


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy second chapter.**

**disclaimer: don't own anything except the plot.**

Chapter 2:

Well my dear boy its clear to me that you are truly only fit for one group and that is …

"Yes get on with it" Harry nearly yelled in anticipation.

Your group is: …. …. …. RAVENCLAW!

"YES!" Harry exclaimed. He was happy with his group and proud of its meaning.

And here is your first Pokemon, I warn you young one, he doesn't really like being in his ball all the time.

And a blue and bronze ball came out of the console and with a very OOC smile Harry grabbed it and calmly pressed the button in the middle.

A blue light came out and after a few seconds their hovered Harry's first Pokemon. "Wow a Larvesta totally didn't expect this, I mean Larvesta is nearly the hardest to get, second only to Evee and they only come ones every thousand times if you're lucky" Harry thought while looking in his Pokemon's eyes. "But Volcarona is truly a very powerful Pokemon to have so I don't mind and they aren't even the hardest to train."

"Lar Vesta!" the Bug Fire type exclaimed but to Harry it sounded like "Hello there are you my new trainer?" which off course left Harry speechless before saying "Yes I am your trainer little one" which on its turn made the Larvesta speechless before it managed to get out "You- You- You are, you are a SPEAKER?!" which caused confusion on Harry's side who just said "What do you mean powerful one?"

"No nicknames please, but yeah you are a speaker, you can talk to Pokemon and you can understand us, that gift has been thought to be a legend among both Pokemon and human, or so I have heard" the shell shocked Pokemon said.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY can't my live just be common for one moment, why!" Harry thought while looking at Larvesta like it had just told him it wanted to become a Hypno and begin an ice cream stand.

"That's handy" he finally said before picking up the indignantly crying ("Hey don't carry like I am weak you foolish boy") Pokemon, and petted its head a few times ("Hey!") and softly purred "You and me are going to become the best Larvesta" and then he walked outside to meet his parents and brother.

**30 minutes later: Potter Cottage; Godric's Hollow.**

After finally arriving back at home the two boys and their parents went into the family armory where they both would be allowed to make the test which determined their weapon. After a rather irritatingly boring speech of James Potter about his own tests and a rather helpful few comments from Lily they where finally ready. First went Charlus. He walked towards the machine that would determine which weapon. He placed the helmet on his head and placed his hands on the touch screen. After a few moments of buzzing and doing the machine finally seemed to be satisfied because Charlus took of the helmet and walked towards the drawer of the machine and pressed the ready button and after two seconds the drawer opened and a black handled sword with red jewels laid into the handle and the metal. (Search: on sword in Google and it's the first in the second row when you look form the left.) He picked up the sword and proudly took outs its Gryffindor red holster and placed it on his hip.

Next was Harry himself, he calmly walked towards the machine and took a seat. He calmly placed the helmet on his head after making sure he was comfortable. He placed his hands on the touch screen and waited.

After a few seconds a display came alive inside the mask and a text appeared on it.

_Well what do we have here? I can see that you have practiced rather much and that you even developed your own style while doing so. I agree that this is very rare and so I might take a while before I have found your match. A look here you use both hands equally that makes things easier. Hmmmmmm, a very good accuracy and a very balanced strategy yes I think I have found your match. … Yep I got it, go and take a look young one I am sure you like it._

Harry calmly took of the helmet and walked towards the drawer. He took a steadying breath before pushing the ready button and waiting for a few seconds before the drawer opened and their lay a silver handled black sword with a red holster (search black sword in Google it's the fourth on the first row when looking from the left) and a black handled silver like sword with a blue holster. He took out the two blades after placing the holsters oh his back and expertly let them dance in his arms before placing them in their respective holsters and turning towards his shell shocked parents and brother.

A few moments later his father seemed to have worked trough the information of his not so famous son could handle two swords and got his act back together. "Well um that was interesting. Now it's a tradition in the family that when siblings start their journey together they first have a sword or Pokemon battle before they leave so which one do you chose?" he said while smiling his annoying 'very happy parent' smile. Charlus said Pokemon and Harry said sword so James decided that they would do Pokemon first and then sword.

Charlus and Harry had taken their places on opposite sides of the Potter battle field and where now preparing for their battle, James was the referee.

"The battle between Charlus and Harry is about to begin the fight is over as soon as one of the two's Pokemon can no longer fight. BEGIN!" and so the battle between twins began.

Charlus went first "Go Growlithe lets win!" and out came his Growlithe which looked like it was quite ready. Harry just calmly took out his Larvesta's ball and pushed the button on its middle while saying "Larvesta show them what it means to be my partner" and out came the bug/fire Pokemon. Harry and Larvesta calmly looked at their parents shocked faces before concentrating on his opponent again. Charlus seemed to have gotten over his surprise and began the battle for real. "Growlithe Tackle!" he yelled and his Pokemon dashed towards Larvesta. Harry calmly looked at the approaching Pokemon and when it was within five meters from his Larvesta and calmly said. "Larvesta use string shot on Growlithe and then use it to reel him and then Bug Bite." And his Larvesta began the plan. It shot a string shot at Growlithe and pulled the trapped Pokemon towards himself like a spider would with a fly and then used Bug Bite to damage the poor thing quite a lot. Charlus looked quite irritated that he was losing and yelled "Ember and then Bite" and his Growlithe used Ember to burn trough the string shot and then shot towards the smirking (as good as Pokemon can smirk) Larvesta to bite it. Jan did some quick thinking before saying "Larvesta do a close range string shot in its mouth when it's close and then use another string shot to wrap it up and throw in high in the air. Larvesta heard his partners command and readied himself for the charging Growlithe. When the Growlithe finally jumped for the bite Larvesta finally came in action. She shot a String Shot in the Growlithe's mouth before using a second String Shot to wrap the surprised Pokemon up and the used the String Shot to throw it high into the air before quickly reeling it back in again and letting the Pokemon smack into the ground unconscious.

"NO! Growlithe return!" Charlus yelled while Harry and Larvesta calmly watched while discussing the battle play by play.

James and Lily where shocked to see their oldest son defeat his famous twin in a few quick made moves but soon James got it together and said "Growlithe is unable to continue so Larvesta and Harry win!" Charlus reluctantly congratulated his twin while Harry just placed Larvesta outside of the battlefield and took out his swords. "I seem to remember that we would also have a sword fight dear brother of mine. SO GET READY!" he yelled the last part and his parents and twin visible shook with the power they felt coming from him.

Harry and Charlus had their Pokemon placed at the sidelines and had token their positions on either side of the battlefield's middle circle. Lily was the referee for this match; she was the superior swordfighter from her and James. "The battle between Harry and Charlus is about to begin, the battle ends when one of the two admits defeat, Begin!"

Charlus took out his sword and immediately charged towards Harry. Harry calmly took out his swords and took a slightly crouched stance with one arm behind his back with the sword pointing backwards and his other arm was in front of him but angled downwards with the sword placed in the ground. When Charlus was within range he tried a very hard overhead strike but met only air because Harry already moved. Harry used his sword that was stuck in the ground to push himself skywards and did a front flip before he made half a turn in midair and struck towards his confused brother that hadn't seen him yet. Harry used the flat side of his sword to hit Charlus on the back of his head before landing and placing his swords back in their holsters and walking away from his unconscious twin. "Such weaklings" he muttered while picking up his Larvesta and starting his journey.

**Hope you enjoyed, stay tuned for chapter 3.**

**That you know it, updates while not be very short after each other because of school.**

**Review or I will sent a drunken Voldemort to give you a lapdance *shudders at the thougth*.**

**and NO FLAMES.**

**thanks to everyone who reviewed!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**HistoryForest, near HistoriaVillage.**

A lone figure walked trough the forest. Going from shadow to shadow it went and sometimes it stopped to listen for a moment before going again. The figure seemed to be searching for something or someone and didn't want to be seen.

As the figure went further and further into the forest somewhere ahead of it its target or better said targets had just reached a small river and had decided to rest there for a little while. The figure's target was none other than a young boy of eleven years with unruly black hair that seemed to be straightening out the longer it became and piercing emerald eyes. The figure had a black cape around him as he sat on the grass meditating together with his first partner Larvesta.

As soon as Harry was completely in peace he began to think about the beginning of his journey. He thought of to battles that he and his Pokemon had won and the experience they had gained, but above all he thought of the Pokemon he had caught: Snivy and Swanna.

**Flashback Snivy:**

_Harry was walking trough the forest with Larvesta sleeping on his head when all of a sudden he heard a *snap* behind him and he sprang into action. He turned around quickly while grabbing one of his blades (the silver one, the black one is hidden; this plays a role in the plot #spoiler#) and getting into a defensive stance (as far as he used it #spoiler#). He watched the area around him intensely as he searched for the thing that made the sound, after looking for a few seconds he found it. A badly bruised but determined Snivy came walking out of some bushes looking him straight in the eye._

_'What is a Snivy doing here of all places. I mean this Pokemon is no f*ck*ng rare that you normally only see one as a starter if you are lucky and now I just see a badly bruised one here' Harry thought while staring right back at the tiny grass snake Pokemon._

_After a few tense seconds of staring the Snivy broke the silence and said. "Vy Snivy vy Sni sni Vy" which Harry heard as "I want to battle you to see if you are worthy of me unlike that abusive git that was my previous trainer". Harry thought for a few moments 'Snivy can become a very strong Pokemon indeed, and I needed a grass type anyway. Besides I would love to see her previous trainers face when he/she realizes that I have his ex-Pokemon' before responding "Well my dear Snivy, I think that you and me are going to be great partners. Now for that battle do you want to go against me or my Pokemon or both?" and in the progress shocking the Snivy into a dumbfounded expression (AN: imagine a Snivy with a dumbfounded expression :P). After a few moments of silence the Pokemon replied "I think against both of you would be a nice challenge and it also shows me your bond. But one rule: NO KILLING. If that's okay with you we can begin any moment now". Harry quickly accepted the rule and woke up Larvesta (who didn't like waking up but liked the battle) and then he and Larvesta took their positions at one and of the clearing they were at while Snivy took the other._

_"SNIVY! You may begin because you are on your own!" Harry yelled to Snivy from their side of the makeshift battlefield. And the battle began. Snivy opened it with a Leaf Tornado towards Harry and Larvesta but Harry calmly said "Larvesta, ember on those leafs we are going to close combat. When Snivy comes close keep using String Shot to try and capture it while I will be going head on." And so it went. Snivy kept trying to hit the two partners while Larvesta would block it and try to hinder it all the time and Harry tried to get close enough to finally land a hit on the grass snake. After a good ten minutes or so Harry was fed up with the current balance so he gave his next command. "Larvesta, use Silver Wind constantly on the whole area while I will go for the jackpot." He said while finally taking out his second sword (the black one) and began to cut trough Snivy's defenses while the Silver Wind blew around the battlefield. After about ten seconds Harry came within reach of Snivy and he began to slash at it with his swords. After another few seconds he finally managed to hit Snivy upside the head with the flat of his sword and so winning the battle._

_After bringing Snivy back to the land of the conscious he gave it a Pokéball where the tired Pokemon went inside without much trouble. Harry stood and held up the ball that he had his Snivy in and for once allowed his age to be shown in his behavior when yelling out "I GOT A SNIVY!" before he promptly fell unconscious because of a well aimed Tackle from Larvesta._

**Flashback end.**

**Flashback: Swanna.**

_Harry was walking trough a grassy plain in the middle of a forest while chatting with his newly caught Snivy. He was approaching a small lake when all of a sudden a beautiful but tragic sound reached his ears. When he found the source of the sound he found two Swanna in the lake. One of them seemed very young and was slowly crying while the other appeared to be old and worn and was making the sound. Harry immediately recognized the sound as the dying song of Swanna and tears started to form in his eyes as he watched the Swanna sing its last breaths away. After the song ended the old Swanna gracefully fell down in the water and the other Swanna started crying full out now. Harry slowly approached the other Swanna and when he was within reach of the bird he slowly took the still crying bird in his arms and slowly started stroking its feathers in an attempt at calming the distraught bird down. After a few moments the swan Pokemon started to calm down so Harry placed on the ground next to him and allowed the still emotional bird to inspect him for a few moments._

_"Who are you and what do you want?" the bird said after a minute or something. "I am Harry Potter and I want you to become one of my partners on my quest to become the strongest and to destroy evil" Harry responded which caused the now familiar shock for Swanna before the Pokemon responded with an unexpected "Let's go!"_

**Flashback end.**

Harry was brought out of his thinking when all of a sudden a cold feeling crept up his spine and he decided that moving on was a smart move. He packed his stuff and walked away with his Larvesta in his arms and his other Pokemon's in their balls on their holder.

A lone figure stalked out of the bushes and sniffed the air in the clearing 'Damn he got away' it thought before going of again.

In a dark and dangerous manor a certain shadow was musing and planning while a couple of different shadows lying around his throne. 'So he has started his journey, it seems I can begin my plan' and then a high cold laughter was heard throughout the manor which send chills down everyone's spines.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I apoligize for the late update but I didn't now how to write certain things and Pokemon X was kinda keeping me busy**

**REVIEW or become dumbledore's sex slave *shudders***

**NO FLAMES or become dumbledore and umbridge's sex slave *shudders***


End file.
